Multiversal Confluence Arena
by Tankinator175
Summary: The warriors of ten different universes are brought to the battle arena to determine who is the strongest. There are more worlds to this crossover than the ones listed.


**A/N**

**Hello, I'm back again. Sorry it's taken so long to do anything, but I got stuck with my other stories. I don't know when I'll get back to them. I think I might rewrite **_**An Accidental Switch**_**. It doesn't appear to be very popular, but I don't want to just abandon the concept, as I quite like it, but I felt silly with some of the content, and I realized that by making it a self insert, it would get overly Mary Sue-ish. However, I have recently Acquired a plot bunny that will not get out of my head, so I will begin writing it down. I will explain it a bit so it will make some sense. Originally, I had this idea where through some accident of cosmic proportions, lots of different universes collide. I figured that it would be quite funny to watch the characters attempt to cope with their new reality. Then I read **_**Heart of the Warrior, by MadnessPersonified**_**, and the Battle Nexus intrigued me. However, making it a strictly Martial Arts competition felt too limited. So I combined the two ideas, and got this plot bunny. An important detail is that I have based some of the characters off of fanfic versions. Harry Potter and Naruto's canon personalities grate on me a bit. Especially Harry, because he was so lacking in ambition. So, Harry will be the Harry Potter from **_**For the Love of Magic, by Noodlehammer**_**, and Naruto from **_**Reaching for a Dream, **_**also by **_**Noodlehammer**_**, shortly after the battle with Orochimaru, Itachi, and Kisame, and the subsequent becoming a Missing-nin. Since this story was inspired by **_**Heart of the Warrior,**_** the Turtles will be the ones from that fic. Harry, never existed in that world, since he is from **_**Noodlehammer**_**'s works. I may however make some references to this. Everyone else is pretty much Canon, with some possible upgrades.**

**Let the games begin!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

The Turtles were tired. They had just finished fighting in the Battle Nexus, which Mikey somehow won due to Splinter forfeiting to him, as well as Leonardo's near assasination. They had rested a day, and Mikey had still not stopped bragging, which was the reason they were tired. Now however, they had once again been taken to the Battle Nexus, and were very annoyed.

The Daimyo approached them. "Welcome back, young warriors, Master Splinter."

Leonardo looked at the others, and turned back and said, "I think I speak for all of us when I ask, 'What the HECK is going on here?'"

The Daimyo calmly responded. "It has been decided that it is time to see who the greatest warrior of the Multiverse is."

Mikey looked shaken. "What? But I thought that was what we just participated in. You know, where I became the supreme warrior."

"You were judged the greatest warrior of the Body." The Daimyo corrected.

"Most arts are being sent in groups, and in light of the Incident with my son and Lord Draco, I've decided to send all of you as the Masters of the Body. You see, I am only one member on the Council of Combat. The other's are the First Spinjitsu Master, Ugin, The Living Force, The Stormfather, Adonalsium, Kami, The Allknowing, Khaos, and Merlin. Each is sending a group to represent their art"

"Wait wait wait, Are you saying, that MERLIN, as in the legendary wizard, as well as The Force, and Khaos, the most ancient of all Gods, according to greek mythology are real?" Don Interjected.

"Yes" He said simply.

Raph felt it was high time for him to speak. "Well, sounds fun. Let's go cream some mumbo-jumbo-fake fighters."

The Daimyo sighed. "It won't be that easy. Each representative holds power, and my discipline is considered rather weak by the others, due to having to otherworldly powers."

"Meh, who cares. We'll beat the crap out of them. How bad can they be?" Raph scoffed.

The Daimyo, who felt a headache coming on, only said "You will find out soon."

They vanished and reappeared in a box overlooking an arena. In the middle was a hooded figure. "Welcome, to the Confluence Arena. You have come to prove who is the greatest fighter in the multiverse, each representing your combat discipline. This tournament will be viewed on all of your home dimensions. Some of you know me as The Shinigami, to others I am the Grim Reaper, or perhaps Thanatos, but to most, I am simply death. As the only force present in all of your worlds, I have been asked to supervise this tournament.

Every Viewing Device in six worlds had switched channel, and displayed the show. In Roshar, fabrials appeared everywhere to show this. At Olympus, camp Half-Blood, and camp Jupiter, an Iris Message appeared. Pools of water displayed the show. At Hogwarts in the great hall, as well as the Spellhaven Throneroom, a screen appeared. In the Elemental Nations, a jutsu sprang out of nowhere in front of many Shinobi and Kunoichi. In the Hokage's office, Jiraya and Tsunade had been having a meeting. Jiraya asked "Who does our world have? There has to be someone from our world, or it could hardly be worth sending it here."

Xanna materialized out of nowhere. "Naruto's gone missing!"

Tsunade facepalmed, and said, "There's your answer."

Back at the Arena, Death began to announce the competitors.

A light appeared over the Turtles and Splinter as he spoke.

"Representing the Daimyo of Battle Nexus, The masters of Body! Leonardo, Master of the Katana, Raphael, Master of the Sai, Donatello, Master of the Bo, Michelangelo, Master of the Nunchaku…"

In the demigod's box, Annabeth shook her head. "They're all named after Artists. And what do weapons have to do with the body?"

Nico calmly said "I think they specialize in melee combat."

In the arena, death was still speaking. "... And Splinter, Master of Discipline."

The crowd cheered. Back on the Triceraton homeworld, Traximus laughed to himself. Of course it would be them, he thought.

"Next to them, we have the Masters of Spinjitsu!" Every one of the less intelligent Martial Artists, including Mikey and Raph, thought that this was a stupid name, and that they must be total wimps. Raph voiced this though, and Don pointed out that if they were wimps, they wouldn't be in this tournament. Mikey ridiculed Raph for this, ignoring that he himself har though the same thing, and was punched in the face.

In the Ninja's box, jay was complaining. "OH COME ON, FIRST THAT STUFF WITH CHEN, AND NOW THIS? THEY THINK WE SUCK!"

Zane calmed him down. "This means that they will underestimate us, it will therefore be much easier."

"Kai, Master of Fire, Jay, Master of Lightning, Cole, Master of Earth, Zane, Master of Ice, and Lloyd, Master of Power!"

The Electroclan was joking with each other, Teasing Michael and Zeus about their 'Competition' Percy and Annabeth were doing much the same to Thalia and Jason.

Death continued. "The Masters of Dimensions. Gideon Jura, Master of Combat." This privately worried many of the non-magically oriented fighters. Including Dalinar, Adolin, the Turtles, and Frank. "Chandra Nalaar, Master of Inferno, Nissa Revane, Master of Nature." This caused many Shinobi to gasp. She possessed the legendary Mokuton? Was the thought on many of their minds. "Liliana Vess, Master of Souls" There was another troubling thought. "And Jace Beleren, Master of Knowledge." Annabeth frowned. Jace would be a tough one.

"Masters of the Force. Yoda, Master of Vision, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master of Guidance, Anakin Skywalker, Master of Reflex" Kaladin did not like the sound of that. The skies were HIS.

"The Masters of Radiance. Kaladin Stormblessed, Master of Skies." This troubled all the demigods immensely. That was Jason's domain. Percy couldn't even do anything up there. This would be a tough one to face.

"Dalinar Kholin, Master of Battle, Adolin Kholin, Master of Duels, Shallan Davar, Master of Image." Jace did NOT like the sound of that. Another Illusionist? That sucked.

"Masters of Allomancy. Kelsier, Master of Magnetism." Michael frowned. He could use Magnetism, but he wasn't a master by any means.

"Vin, Master of the Mists." Back at Luthadel, Elend was worried. So many warriors with powers they didn't understand, and Vin had to fight them?

"Masters of Energy. Uzumaki Naruto, master of Chakra." In the elemental nations, Orochimaru was unsurprised, if a bit jealous, while Pein Seethed. He was a God, he should be the one competing for the title. Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten were momentarily shocked, but shrugged it off. It was Naruto after all.

"Masters of Electricity, Michael Vey, Master of Currents. Zeus," Here all the Demigod's gasped. "Master of Bolts. Taylor Ridley, Master of Minds" Jace and Annabeth freaked out for a second, before calming down. They could beat that. "McKenna, Master of Heat."

Death kept going, seemingly oblivious to the near heart attacks he was generating. Inwardly, however, he smiled.

"Masters of Divinity, Perseus Jackson, Master of the Sea." Sally Jackson was very worried. Percy was fighting against opponents who did definitely not seem like they were from mythology. This did not bode well.

"Annabeth Chase, Master of Wisdom" Jace was beginning to get very nervous. So many opponents with similar skillsets. He did not like these odds. "Jason Grace, Master of Wind, Thalia Grace, Master of Thunder."

Jay privately did not like all these electricity fighters. He'd thought he was the only one.

"Frank Zhang, Master of War" This did nothing to assure the melee fighters.

"Nico di Angelo, Master of Death." Harry Potter started. He'd thought he was the one with that title. It must be meant it in a more literal way. Liliana Vess smiled. Here was someone to compare power. Nico noticed the creepy woman in purple smile at him. He remembered her mastery, and realized that she must also be a necromancer. This could be interesting.

"And finally, Master of Sorcery, Harry Potter, Master of Magicks"

Back at Spellhaven, Fleur, Tonks, and Luna all smiled. They were sure that Harry would wipe the floor with the others. Every magic user in the room started. A literal master of magic itself. It sounded like he wielded multiple types of magic, which did not bode well for them.

Death finally announced, "Thank you. Precautions have been taken to insure that no one will die. The first fights will be broadcasted in twenty-four hours." Every screen went blank, and many prepare to make sure they could watch.

**A/N**

**Let me know what you think. If you like it please let me know.**


End file.
